Bleach Soup
by Evil Demon Warrior Bunny
Summary: True drabbles, each exactly 100 words long. Multiple pairings and genres.
1. Interrogation

**A little intro: I thought I'd challenge myself and write true drabbles. That means exactly 100 words, so go ahead and count 'em. There will be multiple pairings, both het and not, and I'll update quite often, because, honestly, these don't take that long to write. I'll take requests if you wish.**

**Title: Interrogation**

**Pairings/Characters: IchiRuki, Yuzu**

**Genre: Humor/Romance

* * *

**

"Rukia-chan?"

Rukia glanced at the blonde girl who sat beside her. "Yes, Yuzu-chan?"

"Are you going to marry Nii-san?"

Rukia spat out her juice. "_What_?!?"

"Are you going to marry Nii-san?" Yuzu repeated.

"Um…um…" Rukia was slowly backing away. "No! We're just friends!"

"Why not?"

Rukia could feel her face burning. "Er…um, sorry Yuzu-chan, I have to go!" She turned and fled the scene. There was a pause, then a great crash and clatter. Yuzu ran out of the room and saw Rukia in a tangle of limbs on the floor next to Ichigo. She'd run into him.

Yuzu smiled.


	2. Mr Cool

**Title: Mr. Cool**

**Characters: Kisuke, Hiyori**

**Genre: Humor

* * *

**

Many people had wondered over the years why Urahara wore a hat the greatly resembled a lawn chair. When asked, he would smile enigmatically and give nonsense answers. The true reason was simple.

Urahara hated how he looked without his hat.

Years before, a certain fanged Lieutenant had criticized his looks. She called him 'dorky' and 'pathetic.' Urahara smiled, nodded, and began his desperate search for a covering.

He tried a top hat first, and was laughed out of the captains' meeting. A bowler and a stawboater met the same result.

Then he saw the Hat, and his search ended.

* * *

**A/N: C'mon, don't tell me _you've_ never wondered this?**


	3. Giving In

**Title: Giving In**

**Pairing: ShunNan**

**Genre: Romance/Angst, I guess.**

"Nanao-chan!"

She didn't listen,

"Nanao-chan!"

She couldn't hear.

"Lovely Nanao!"

There was no point in listening to the man's drunken ramblings. He was her Captain and she would die for him, but that was as far as it went. Her heart was not part of the bargain.

Kyouraku was the most infuriating man she had ever met. He proclaimed his love for her daily, but then drank himself into a stupor at night. So maddening.

Sometimes she wondered what would happen if she ever gave in to his advances. But that would never happen, so she wouldn't think on it.

* * *

**One of my favorite Bleach pairings.**

* * *


	4. Beautiful

**Title: Beautiful**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: IkkaYumi

* * *

**

Watching Ikkaku on the battlefield wasn't _pretty_. There was nothing _attractive _about the sight of blood smeared across a victim's chest as guts were ripped from body. The noises Ikkaku made as he fought were animal sounds: raw and primeval grunts; not pleasing at all.

Ikkaku fought with a reckless abandon. The screams of hollows were music to his ears. He lived only to plunge his sword into his prey's heart.

And as Ikkaku stood there, blood running down his cheek and a look of savage joy on his face, Yumichika didn't think he had ever seen anything more beautiful.

* * *

**I've been reading a lot of IkkaYumi lately--I really like it. Hope you do to. This was actually the first story I wrote for this collection.**


	5. One Vice

**Title: One Vice**

**Characters: Ukitake, mentions of Shunsui, Kiyone, Sentarou**

**Genre: Humor/Friendship

* * *

**

Ukitake really enjoyed tea. Black, green, fruit, it didn't matter. Tea was good and he liked it.

All this tea consumption had become somewhat of a running joke among the other captains. Shunsui especially would gently tease him about it whenever the subject came up. Ukitake would just smile politely and drink more tea.

His third seats loved the fact that he liked tea so much. They fought about it constantly—who would brew his tea, who would serve it, and who had gotten him a better type for his birthday.

Ukitake, truly, didn't really care. He just liked tea.

* * *

**A personal favorite. Ukitake makes me happy.**

**BTW, I just realized that I haven't been doing any disclaimers, so here goes: don't own, never will. Sorry.  
**


	6. Spinning

**Title: Spinning**

**Characters: Hitsugaya, Matsumoto**

**Genre: Humor

* * *

**

The lights were pretty.

They were bright and shiny and spinning in a way he was positive lights weren't supposed to. He was going to comment but his mouth wouldn't work properly and all that came out was, "Blahgablah."

He could feel something cold in his hand and he giggled. It was an icy drink, he thought. Fun fun funny. And then he remembered that he was very tired and sleep sounded good right now and his head hit his arm.

The last thing he heard was Matsumoto's amused voice, "So, exactly whose idea was it to give Taichou alcohol?"

* * *

**Yeah...**

**Next up is GinRan.  
**


	7. Stolen Nights

**Title: Stolen Nights**

**Pairing: GinRan**

**Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

**

The first time he kissed her they were children, ad he had just saved her from starvation. The second time was two days later, watching the sun set.

And the first kisses had melted into many; many nights under the moon and stars, when it seemed they were the only two in the world. Those kisses led to other, more pleasurable things. He taught her, coached her, helped her through.

When they became Shinigami nothing changed. They had their nights, and that was all that mattered.

The last time he kissed her was the night before he left her forever.

* * *

**Here it is, the promised GinRan. I love this pairing; so angsty and sad. Plus, you know, Gin is really hot.**


	8. Kitty Kitty

**Two posts in one day? What is this madness?**

**Title: Kitty Kitty**

**Characters: Yoruichi and Special Guest Star**

**Genre: Humor/Crossover

* * *

**

They hadn't met through conventional means—obviously—but both could tell there was something different about the other. The one had never seen powers like her own before, and the other knew of no magic that could make one such as herself speak. Being of an inquisitive nature, they immediately decided to test their various theories the only way possible.

The two women looked at each other—the beautiful, dark skinned, naked nymph and the bespectacled witch in the green robe and pointed hat. They blinked.

Then they both transformed back into cats. It was much less awkward that way.

* * *

**Yeah…'cause I'm weird like that…**

**Who guessed the Special Guest Star? (Hopefully most people; it shouldn't have been too hard.)**


	9. Chocolate

**Title: Chocolate**

**Pairing: HichiIchi**

**Genre: Um…romance…?

* * *

**

Ichigo snarled.

That bastard white copy of his was sitting across from him on the sideways building of his inner world, smirking and eating chocolates. _Chocolates_. Ichigo fingered Zangetsu.

"How ya doin', _king_?" the Hollow asked, popping yet another chocolate into his mouth.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled, raising his sword into the air. The Hollow grinned and jumped to his feet, grinning and licking his lips.

And before Ichigo knew what was happening the Hollow had swooped down and pressed their lips together. Ichigo swore. His inner world vanished.

All that remained was a hint of chocolate around his mouth.

* * *

**A request by an anonymous reviewer. Hope it's okay.**


	10. A Given

**Title: A Given**

**Pairing/Characters: UnoUki, Kiyone, Sentarou**

**Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

**

The romance between Unohana Retsu and Ukitake Jyuushiro was one that was widely known and little talked about. It was taken as a given by most members of the Gotei 13: that the kind Ukitake and the gentle (read: terrifying) Unohana were together. That was just the way it was.

It happened occasionally that a new recruit to either the Fourth or Thirteenth Divisions would make an offhand comment about the two's undeniable chemistry. More experienced members would smirk at the naivety.

Actually, the only ones who had any sort of problem with the relationship were Ukitake's lovesick third seats.

* * *

**'Cause we all know that Kiyone and Sentarou are secretly in love with their captain. ;D**

**Requested by Mistress ToastWeasel.**


	11. Remembering

**Title: Remembering**

**Characters/Pairing: Neliel, light NelielXNnonitra**

**Genre: Angst/Romance (sort of)

* * *

**

Neliel didn't want to remember.

She didn't want to remember the pain and the death and the killing. The battles she took little pleasure in, yet always walked out from victorious.

She didn't want to remember the rough nights with a man she could never respect or love, the nights of hate and passion, of a constant struggle for the dominance neither of them was ready to relinquish.

She didn't want to remember the way the same man had looked when he'd broken her friends' masks and then turned on her.

She didn't want to remember.

And so she forgot.

* * *

**A bit of artistic license with this one. Who knows why Nel lost her memory?**


	12. Sleeping Innocence

**Title: Sleeping Innocence**

**Pairing: Light StarkXLilinette**

**Genre: Family/Romance

* * *

**

Stark sleeps, and Lilinette lies awake beside him.

He is always sleeping, she muses, always resting his head on his hands in the midst of a meeting and issuing soft snores. Aizen-sama doesn't seem to mind.

Looking at him now one would never guess that he is the most powerful Espada in Hueco Mundo; that he could kill all the others with one hand missing. Right now, asleep, he is just Stark, her Stark, not the Primera anything. He is the man who she owes her existence to.

And so she kisses his nose and burrows deep into his warmth.

* * *

**Present tense, not my forte. But I wrote the first sentence and it just all came out right, it seems. Yay me.**


	13. Creating a System

**Title: Creating a System**

**Characters: The Vizards**

**Genre: Humor/...Family?

* * *

**

It had taken the Vizards nearly half a decade to develop their last-one-to-get-food-cleans-up routine. At first, they had all wanted Shinji to do it, since he was their leader. Shinji had protested for exactly the same reason.

Next they had tried an organized schedule. That quickly dissolved into a hodgepodge of bribery, fighting, and downright refusal.

They went through many other methods and suffered as many failures before one day, when Love was out (and therefore late to dinner), the others ganged up on him and forced him to wash up. The system stuck.

* * *

**I love these guys. More to come about them, probably.**

**This was originally about 115 words and I had to trim it down a lot, so sorry if it seems a bit rushed.  
**


	14. Bald

**Title: Bald**

**Parings/Characters: Onesided MizuhoXIkkaku, implied IkkaYumi, Keigo**

**Genre: Humor/Romance

* * *

**

Keigo groaned.

His sister must be insane. It was the only rational explanation.

Not only had she just welcomed a complete stranger and his girly friend into their home, but she had also gone out of her way to make him comfortable. It was 'Darling Ikkaku this,' and 'Darling Ikkaku that,' and 'Darling Ikkaku, let massage your poor, tired, shaved head.'

He was not shaved. He was _bald_, for gods' sakes. And why did she even like him? He could be a criminal for all she knew!

Plus, the bald guy and his friend were probably gay. Keigo could tell.

* * *

**You know, I searched mangafox for like an **_**hour**_** looking for the name that Mizuho called Ikkaku by, and it ended up being Darling. Death!**


	15. Candy

**Title: Candy**

**Characters: Yachiru, Ikkaku, mentions of Byakuya, Ukitake, Yumichika, Kenpachi**

**Genre: Humor

* * *

**

Baldy-chan's head tasted a little like candy, Yachiru thought. It was sort of sweet and suckable. Like a lollipop!

Baldy obviously didn't understand this fact. Yachiru knew this because of the way he always screamed and thwacked at her when she gnawed at his scalp. Well, if he didn't want to think he tasted like candy, he didn't have to! She didn't care.

She could always get candy from Noodle-hair-chan or Coughy-chan or Feather-chan, or, if he was feeling very nice, sometimes from Ken-chan. And this candy was always very good and tasted yummy.

But Baldy-chan's head tasted the best.

* * *

**Requested by xFeedMePoisonedCandyx. Hope you like!**


	16. Love

**Title: Love**

**Characters: Nemu, Mayuri**

**Genre: Angst/Family/Horror-overtones

* * *

**

Nemu loved her father.

She had not been created to love, but she did all the same. She truly cared about the man who routinely tortured, abused, and neglected her.

Mayuri loved his daughter.

He didn't care to show it, and rarely praised her in any way, but he would occasionally feel the faintest hint of regret as he cut into her wayward flesh. But she was his property and he had the right to treat her however he chose to. A disobedient girl would be treated the same way a failed experiment would.

Nevertheless, he always brought her back.

* * *

**Not really the Love you were expecting from the title, ne? I like writing these two; they have such an interesting relationship.**


	17. Shopping Trip

**Title: Shopping Trip**

**Pairing: KenseiXMashiro**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

"Dum, de dum dum…" the green-haired girl sang. Beside her, the man rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Mashiro!"

Mashiro looked up innocently. "Yes, Kensei?"

Kensei gritted his teeth. "Will you _stop?!?_"

"Eh?"

"We are stuck in an insanely long line at the supermarket trying to buy a friggen' bento for Rose, and you've been humming the same song for _twenty minutes!_"

Mashiro nodded happily. "Yes. Yes I have."

Kensei muttered something unintelligible and glared at the wide-eyed person manning the sushi counter.

Mashiro shifted her scarf to cover up the hickey on her neck. Kensei groaned. His girlfriend was insane.

* * *

**I absolutely **_**love**_** this pairing, and I know some of you out there do too, right?**

**..._Right_?**

**Hello?**

* * *


	18. Annoyance

**Title: Annoyance**

**Characters: Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Shunsui**

**Genre: Humor

* * *

**

Hitsugaya couldn't stand it.

His Lieutenant was driving him _insane_.

Not only had she not done any paperwork for the last three weeks, but she also seemed to think that an appropriate way to spend her time was to get inebriated with the oft-drunken captain of the eighth and then run past her _own_ taichou's office with her bosom spilling out.

In addition to this, she was singing a song that seemed to consist primarily of the words, 'I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts.'

"Haaaaaaaiiiiiii, Taichoooooooooooooouuuu!!!!!!!"

Hitsugaya (barely) managed to resist the urge to strangle something. A puppy, perhaps.

* * *

**What can I say? The last line came first.**


	19. Words

**Title: Words**

**Paring/Characters: KiyoneSentarou, Kaien**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**A note: This is all dialogue. Kiyone speaks first.

* * *

**

"Idiot!"

"Monkey-face!"

"Loser!"

"Copycat!"

"Pathetic worm!"

"_What_ did you just call me, freak-girl?!?"

"Oh, you heard me right, ape-boy!'

"GAH!!"

"Ouch!"

"Shuddup!"

"YOU…"

"Shut UP!"

"Mmmf!"

"Mmm."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?"

"That was a kiss, loser-girl! What did it look like?!?"

"…I dunno; my eyes were closed."

"Really!"

"Yes!"

"Well!"

"Um…"

"Er…"

"Sentarou?"

"Kiyone?"

"Will you kiss me again?"

"…Really?"

"Well, if you don't want mmf."

"…Shuddup."

"You shuddup!"

"Fine by me."

"…Mmm…"

"…What are you two _doing_?!?"

"Kaien-fukutaichou! We didn't know you were there, Sir!"

"We definitely didn't!"

"I was more unaware of him then you!"

"As if!"

* * *

**I am so very sorry, my dear readers, for the late update. My computer had a mild attack of, 'Eh? Internet? What's that'-dom, and I'm afraid my updating-every-day policy has suffered for it.**

**On a happier note, I hope you enjoyed the drabble.**


	20. Temptation

**Title: Temptation**

**Pairing: UraYoru**

**Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

**

Kisuke groaned. It was late, he was tired, and he certainly didn't like the gleam in the black cat's eye. He told her as much.

"Yoruichi, as much as I appreciate you, I'm tired."

Yoruichi sat up from her spot curled on his quilt and padded over, lightly leaping onto his chest. She tucked her tail around herself and began washing a forepaw as though she didn't have a care in the world. Then she grinned.

"Ya sure?"

And when Kisuke suddenly found a beautiful, naked woman sitting on his stomach, he realized that he wasn't very sure at all.

* * *

**And there followed many events not suitable for this T rating…**


	21. Forever

**Title: Forever**

**Pairing: GinRan**

**Genre: Romance/Angst. Heavy on the angst.

* * *

**

It was perhaps the hardest thing he had ever had to do, but he managed it all the same. He stood and dressed, sparing not a glance for the woman sobbing brokenly in his wake.

"Gin!"

_Do not turn around._

"_Gin!_" There was a plea in her voice now, a desperate grief that he had never heard before.

_This is not about you. This is not about her._

"_Please!_"

_This is about Aizen. About the Plan. About what you've been working towards for a hundred years._

"_GIN!_"

_Do not turn around._

He didn't turn around.

He just walked away.

Forever.

* * *

**This is actually sort of a preview for a longer story I'm writing. I just took a little section and added a few lines at the end. So wait around for the continuation! Put me on Author Alerts. Make me famous. Buy rocket packs. Go to the moon. Become florists.**

**Virtual brownies to anyone who got the last part. (Except you, Hana-chan.)  
**


	22. Falling

**Title: Falling**

**Pairing: Ulquihime**

**Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

**

"Woman."

Her head snaps up and she stares into his eyes. Their gaze holds for only a moment before she ducks her head, a blush spreading across her visage.

"Eat."

His commands are simple: eat, drink. He says as little as possible. Yet he stays with her, day after day; as well as she can measure the passing of time in this place.

She eats.

It has been mere hours since she slapped him, and she has not spoken a word to him since. Because she's afraid that if she does, she'll fall into those black eyes and never return.

* * *

**I'll probably write more of this pairing sometime. It's a new favorite.**


	23. Insanity

**Title: Insanity**

**Pairing: KenseiMashiro**

**Genre: Humor/Romance

* * *

**

The first time he had met her, she had tripped over her own feet and landed on him. He'd just barely managed to keep them both from falling off a cliff.

It was not the start of a beautiful relationship.

The next few decades had been in a similar vein. Looking back, he wondered why he had ever asked her to become his Lieutenant; had let her become the driving force behind his captaincy. The inept driving force.

Temporary insanity was the only explanation.

And why, oh why in hell had her face kept popping up in his dreams lately?

* * *

**This was one of those ones where the story (or in this case, the opening sentence) comes first, and the characters come later. It was running through my head and these were the characters that best seemed to fit the situation.**

**Plus I love them.  
**


	24. Blind

**Good news, my children! I have not, in fact, died! More on that later!**

**Title: Blind**

**Characters: Komamura, Tousen, Tousen's friend**

**Genre: Angst**

**Komamura introspective, right before and including what we see when he's standing at the grave after the Betrayal. Italicized words are not mine.

* * *

**

How could this happen?

How could a man who believed in justice above all else be so swayed?

You were his friend

Could you have predicted this?

Were you, too, blinded by his words

And unable to see his heart beneath them?

Much as I

Who knew him better than anyone but you, perhaps

Was?

Were his eyes so clouded by Aizen's visions

He could not see his own dreams slipping away?

I could do nothing to help him.

I was powerless.

_Oh anonymous friend of Tousen _

_If you had been there_

_What would you have said to stop him?

* * *

_

**So, I have two words that will explain my long, long absence from posting and those words are as follows: Finals Week. Let no more be said on the subject.**

**Requested by Thunderwolf66 way way way WAY back, so here it is. Sorry for making you wait.**

**On a lighter note, I've published a new KenseiMashiro story, so check it out if you haven't yet. Thank ya much!**


	25. Dance

**Title: Dance**

**Pairing: Ambiguous—think of your favorite het pairing and put them in.**

**Genre: Romance

* * *

**

"Dance with me."

She glances down, embarrassed. His eyes seem to drill into her skull, learning her secrets, reading her thoughts. She forces it out: "I don't dance."

He just looks. "Of course you do." Before she knows what's happening he grabs her around the waist and spins her out onto the floor. The room whirls and she clings to him for support, knowing it's what he wants and feeling her face redden for it.

He tilts her chin up. "Don't be nervous. Just dance." He repositions her hands and looks into her eyes. "Don't think. Dance."

So she dances.

* * *

**I wrote this with a specific pairing in mind, but it'll work for a lot of 'em. Any pairing where the girl can be slightly awkward—ever—should be fine. Cookies if you can guess who it was originally for, though!**


	26. Pants

**Title: Pants**

**Pairing: RenRuki**

**Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

**

The first time he had seen her she wasn't wearing pants. He didn't know why this seemingly insignificant detail had stuck with him, but years later he could still conjure up the image of her kicking at an enemy with skirt riding up. He'd been struck speechless.

The one time he'd mentioned that to her, Rukia had blinked and told him to get his mind out of the gutter. He'd grunted and turned the other way.

Even now, after so many decades together, he still preferred his Rukia wearing a skirt or a dress. Or better yet, nothing at all.

* * *

**For Hana-chan, because she sort of grudgingly requested this pairing even though she knows it's not my fav. (It's still very, very cute, though.)**

**Seriously, am I the only one who noticed Rukia's total lack of pants in the Renji flashback?**

**Oh, and the pairing I had originally written the last chappie for was...wait for it...ShunsuiNanao. So cookies for darkangel1910, who guessed it. And it so totally works for other pairings.  
**


	27. Hurting

**Title: Hurting**

**Pairing: HitsuHina, onesided HinaAizen**

**Genre: Angst/Romance

* * *

**

It hurt, sometimes. It hurt to see her crying her heart out over Aizen's betrayal. It hurt to watch her mind slowly degenerate into a pile of mush, so much that she had to spend all her time at the Fourth. It hurt so terribly that sometimes he couldn't stand it.

He loved her; he had since childhood. And he'd accepted that she probably didn't feel the same way about him. But watching her from afar, the quivering smiles and the threatening tears and the careless tossed out Shiro-chans that meant nothing to her made his heart shatter into pieces.

* * *

**…That was rather depressing, wasn't it? I felt like writing HitsuHina and it quickly became very dark and angsty. Ah well.**

**I also felt like one of those Hulu commercials. You know, with the brain-mush thing.**


	28. Haircut

**Title: Haircut**

**Characters: Renji, Byakuya**

**Genre: Humor

* * *

**

"So all in all," Renji stated nervously, shifting from foot to foot, "I think it's an improvement."

His captain paid him no attention. Byakuya was standing in front of a full-length mirror, occasionally running a hand through his now-much-shorter hair. The black locks and the clips had recently fallen victim to a sword that had passed dangerously close to Byakuya's head. He was not amused.

"I mean," continued Renji, "It won't be in your face. And it looks good, and all that—"

"Renji," Byakuya interrupted, turning to face him. "My hair is precisely as attractive as your odious tattooing."

* * *

**Oh burn, Renji. Oh burn.**

**Requested by Yohina, who wanted something about Byakuya.  
**


	29. Happiness

**Title: Happiness**

**Characters: Shuuhei, Ikkaku, Renji, Matsumoto, Kira**

**Genre: Humor/Friendship

* * *

**

"Okay," said Shuuhei from his place in the bushes, "everyone know what to do?"

"Yeah, for the thousandth time," Ikkaku grunted, shifting his toy rocket to the other shoulder.

"Can we start now?" Renji added. His helium smiley-face balloons seemed to bob in agreement.

"On three, then," said Matsumoto, getting a firmer grip on her fuzzy stuffed animals. "ONE, TWO, THREE!"

There was a sudden explosion of FUN outside the Third Division Headquarters.

Kira stared at them for a moment, shook his head sadly, and went back to work. The conspirators drooped.

Operation: 'Make Kira Happy' was an abject failure.

* * *

**Absolutely NO idea where this one came from. I just saw that I had no stories about Kira, so I decided to create one. This is what resulted. Make up your own backstory.**


	30. Not This Way

**Title: Not This Way**

**Parings: UkiUno, ShunNan**

**Genre: Tragedy/ Romance**

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

She was the healer, the watcher, the protector: not the fighter.

She wasn't supposed to die.

Ukitake was standing there, staring at his koi. Not crying, not _moving_, just…staring. Shunsui watched his friend and found himself unable to speak. What must Jyuu be thinking at this moment? Was he even feeling _anything_? Or was he so consumed by grief and loss that he was numb?

Shunsui couldn't even imagine what it must be like. If he'd lost Nanao he didn't know what he'd do.

Retsu…

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

* * *

**Sort of requested by Mistress Stoat, who wanted an UkiUno and a ShunNan. (I don't think this is exactly what she had in mind.) This stems from my mild depression over the death of Andy Hallet, who was the awesome actor that played Lorne on the show Angel. He was only 33 and had heart disease. WHY?!?!?**

**Also the line breaks are being dumb.**

* * *


	31. Uncertainty

**Title: Uncertainty**

**Characters/Pairings: Take-it-or-leave-it ShunNan, mentions of others**

**Genre: General, I guess. A bit of angst, but mostly just what the title says: uncertainty.

* * *

**

Nanao hated this.

She who was no stranger to abandonment—who had been deserted by someone she cared about before—was livid at being the only Lieutenant left out of the battle, left with no way of knowing how everyone she cared about was faring. Her captain could be dying for all she knew, and here she was stuck guarding Serigeti with a couple of inept third seats.

Nanao was not a woman prone to hysteria. Still, she couldn't stop the images that played behind closed eyelids: her friends, dying. Kyoraku, bleeding on the battlefield.

What was happening out there?

* * *

**Written because I'm pissed Nanao is the only person we're not seeing. Also because I'm getting bored of Ichigo's fight. Captains, anyone?**

**I meant this to have a sort of vague, nebulous, very unfinished feel, because I imagine that's how someone left behind would be feeling. That's why the ending was so abrupt, and it was in fact in no way because I couldn't think of a conclusion with only five words left. No indeed.**

**In other news, my best friend Hanajima-san has started her very own Bleach drabbles set. It's called A Spoonful of Bleach, a title that she not only totally stole from my soup idea, but also conjures up unpleasant images. Mm, Bleach. It _also_ has the unfortunate side-effect of getting that Mary Poppins song stuck in your head for days on end. But I digress. It's a good series; go read it.  
**


	32. Chattering

**Title: Chattering**

**Pairing: ByaRen**

**Genre: Humor/Romance

* * *

**

"Taichou," Renji drawled one day, lazily looking up from their bed, "why do you wear those hair-thingies?"

His lover ignored him, preferring instead to adjust his already-immaculate scarf in the mirror. Renji was always babbling about something-or-other. He had found the best tactic to be to ignore him until absolutely necessary.

Renji continued his well-meaning-yet-inane chattering for another few minutes until Byakuya realized something must be done to stop him. Quickly.

"Don't ask pointless questions, Renji," Byakuya finally admonished, striding purposefully over to the redhead.

And Renji spent a very pleasurable time afterwards learning _exactly_ why Byakuya wore those 'hair-thingies.'

* * *

**I think I've gotten slightly obsessed with Byakuya's hair recently… It's just so..._immaculate._ BTW, for more on that you should all read the Uncyclopedia article about Bleach. It's hilarious.  
**


	33. Look At Me

**Title: Look At Me**

**Characters: Byakuya, Rukia**

**Genre: Angst/Family**

**Takes place in Soul Society right after Byakuya jumps in front of Rukia so Gin doesn't stab her.

* * *

**

"Nii-sama!"

_oh no you can't die you can't you just saved me you can't die_

"Nii-sama!"

_please get up stand up stop falling get UP_

"Why…"

_you're holding me but you're falling down down down don't please don't_

"Why did you save me?!?"

_look at me Nii-sama please look at me look at me LOOK AT ME_

"Nii-sama!"

_you weren't supposed to do this I was supposed to die I was I was not you_

"Ahh!"

_and he's coming Aizen's coming and you can't save me again and why did you do that why_

"Nii-sama…"

_look look look at me

* * *

_

**Yeah…one of those fics with no regard for punctuation or grammar. Read it all in one big rush.**


	34. Present

**Title: Present**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Genre: Humor/Romance.

* * *

**

"It's a present."

"It's _horrible_."

"I _bought_ it for you."

"Blasphemy!"

"Rukia—"

Ichigo was cut off by Rukia marching over and shoving her finger in his face. "I don't know what it is with you, Ichigo!" she declared. "I try to be nice, I even agree to go on this 'date' thing with you, and _this_ is how you repay me? With _murder_?"

Ichigo rubbed his eyebrows with two fingers. "It's a charm," he explained, not expecting much success. "It's supposed to make you lucky."

"_Murder_."

Ichigo watched her retreating form and sighed, twirling the pink rabbit's foot gloomily.

* * *

**It's so Rukia. By the way, I'm going to start a new series soon. Letters From the Gotei 13, or something like that. It's more 100 word drabbles, but they're all conversations via notes passed during Captain/Vice Captain meetings.**


	35. Angst

**Title: Angst**

**Pairing: GinKira**

**Genre: Humor/Parody-Romance-Thingy. I dunno.

* * *

**

Kira was feeling angsty today.

His perfect, shining, wonderful Captain was off not paying attention to him and smiling and betraying Soul Society and all that, and Kira was stuck attempting to heal practically every single other lieutenant and failing miserably.

Plus he would probably never get to see Ichimaru-taichou again.

Never to talk to his Captain again. Never to hear, "Good morning, Izuru honey," or, "Night, Izuru darling," or "Say, Izuru sweetie-pie, you wouldn't mind betraying all your closest friends for me today, would you? Kthnxbye." Life was so unbearably cruel.

It was a good day to be angsty.

* * *

**Inspired by all the Emo!Kira pictures in the latest chapter of Bleach. Don't get me wrong; I love the new chapter. I am currently squeeing in joy because the Vizards finally showed up. But there are enough angsty pictures of Kira to last a lifetime.**

**Requested (sort of) by an anonymous ****reviewer. Someday I will write you a serious GinKira. Someday.**

**Note: Poll on profile. Check it out.  
**


End file.
